


A cat, an owl or a toad

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, like nothing really happens, stupid drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ponders over his choice of a companion</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cat, an owl or a toad

Harry frowned in concentration as he looked around the pet shop.

The professor that came with him, Professor McGonagall, told him to choose one of the three pets.

He didn’t want an owl, as there already was an owlery at Hogwarts.

He didn’t like toads too much.

So a cat it was.

His eyes landed on a pure white cat that was staring at him intently.

Without breaking his gaze away from the cat, he told the shopkeeper next to him. 

‘This one’


End file.
